


Morgana, Called le Fey

by AngelQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her fingers brush along her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana, Called le Fey

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Моргана, прозванная Ла Фей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475845) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



> Written for the prompt 'skin', over at [Camelot Drabbles](http://camelot-drabbles.livejournal.com).

She runs her fingers along her skin, weathered and dry from cruel weather and hard work (or is it hard weather and cruel work?). There are no potions, no ointments to restore it to what it once was - soft, smooth, healthy.

Her only mirror is the water in the bucket, but she still sees what she has become - tangled hair, jittery twitches, fierce eyes. She is far from what Uther had made her, that pampered, spoiled girl-woman.

She is Morgana, increasingly called le Fey. There is little hint of who she was left on her skin. 

She stands alone against the wind.


End file.
